As electrical power distribution becomes more complex through the advent of renewable energy, distributed generation and the adoption of electric vehicles, intelligent electrical distribution and associated electrical sensing is becoming more useful and even necessary. Useful sensing may include voltage, current, and the time relationship between voltage and current at various locations within a power distribution network.
In addition, during replacement of an existing cable termination, e.g., for repair/maintenance or feature upgrades, such as adding sensing capabilities, reconnecting the existing cable to the new termination can be a difficult operation. For example, replacing a cable termination may include cutting off the existing cable termination in its installed location. Such installed locations may include switchgear enclosures, bus bar cabinets, or adjacent generators, motors, transformers, or other equipment. The installed locations may provide limited space to perform the replacement and to fit the replacement termination. In addition, when an existing cable termination is removed, the remaining power cable may be shortened somewhat. This shortening of the cable may cause additional difficulties because the shortened cable will still need to provide an electrical connection to its original endpoint.